


of okayu and umeboshi

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates Kuroken, sick kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: “You’re burning up.”“Thanks. I know I’m pretty hot.”Kuroo is sick, Kenma takes care of him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	of okayu and umeboshi

Tetsurou had never felt more like crap than the one day he had an important deadline. He felt sluggish and like he could fall asleep at any moment. The glare of his laptop was burning his eyes, even on the lowest setting. His head was pounding and he couldn’t breathe through his nose. 

All in all, he felt horrible. 

He was typing away, slower than usual when he heard the door of Kenma’s room open. He chanced a look at his roommate who looked disheveled. He had definitely just woken up.

“Morning.”

Kenma grunted in response and trudged to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Tetsurou managed a small smile before turning to his laptop only to have a coughing fit, nearly dropping said laptop. He regained his breath and cleared his throat before continuing to type. He needed to finish his paper before the evening so he could continue with his other paper that was due the following day. 

Two coughing fits and ten tissues later, Kenma walked out of the bathroom.

“You look like shit.”

Tetsurou huffed a laugh that led him into another coughing fit. “Thanks.” 

Kenma cringed. “Why aren’t you in bed? You’re sick.”

“I have two papers to finish.” Tetsurou’s eyes burned as he stared at the conclusion, wondering how he was going to tweak it to make it sound better. He sighed in relief when he felt something cool pressed against his forehead.

“You’re burning up.” 

“Thanks, I know I’m pretty hot.” Tetsurou’s grin stretched ear to ear; seeing Kenma’s annoyed faces was always his favorite thing. Even when he was feeling like a pile of turd. 

“I’m going to the store. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’ll try, Kenma-kun.” 

“Never mind. You never stop doing stupid things.”

“Hey!” Tetsurou pouted in faux offense.

Kenma slipped on his shoes, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be back in a few. Just… stay still.” 

Tetsurou wasn’t sure how long he sat at the couch typing on his laptop. He had finished half of what was needed for the paper when Kenma came back holding two plastic bags in his hands. Tetsurou went to stand but the sharp look sent his way made him stay seated. He watched as Kenma unpacked the items in the bag, raising an eyebrow at the pickled plums and ginger tea.

“Um, what are you doing?” Tetsurou’s voice sounded congested to his own ears, making him wince. Did he sound like that earlier? He was sure he didn’t.

“You need a nap.” Kenma commented as he filled the kettle with water.

“I’m fine. I need to finish this paper.” 

“When is it due?”

“Midnight.” Tetsurou continued watching as Kenma poured rice into the rice cooker. Resting his cheek against the back of the couch.

“You should be done soon, right?” He glanced at Tetsurou before going back to unpacking the groceries.

Tetsurou hummed. “I’m halfway done, I think.” He rubbed the nape of his neck, his body suddenly feeling sore. The thought of taking a nap was sounding better by the second. “Think I’ll finish it in a few hours.” He turned back to his laptop, frowning. 

“Here.” 

Tetsurou looked up from his screen and to the mug that was being offered to him; the one Kenma had given him for his birthday: red with cat paw prints all around. He held out a bag of pickled plums.

“Drink and eat. All of it.” 

“Of course, Kenma-kun.” 

“You’re more annoying when you’re sick.” Kenma huffed as he took a seat next to Tetsurou, close enough to have their sides pressed together.

They sat in silence as Tetsurou drank and ate, Kenma playing on his phone. After finishing his tea and half of the _umeboshi_ , Tetsurou lay on the couch, resting his head on Kenma’s lap. His eyelids grew heavy as he felt Kenma softly scrape his fingernails against Tetsurou’s scalp. 

“I’ll fall asleep if you keep doing that.” 

“Oh, no, whatever shall we do,” was Kenma’s monotone response as he covered Tetsurou with the quilt that was thrown over the couch’s back. “I’ll wake you in an hour.”

“Promise?” Tetsurou mumbled as he curled in on himself, enjoying the warmth from Kenma’s thigh against his cheek. 

“Promise. Sleep.” 

The oldest of the two hummed, letting sleep take over his sore limbs. 

* * *

Tetsurou woke up to a shake on his shoulder. He opened an eye to see Kenma standing over him and holding a bowl in his hands. 

“You need to eat.” 

Tetsurou sat up, noticing how his nose was now fully clogged. _Great._

He accepted the bowl from Kenma, mumbling a thank you in his still-sleepy state. He stared at the contents of the bowl before looking up at his roommate. “Is this…”

Kenma’s face turned pink at an alarming rate. He averted his gaze and crossed his arms while sinking against the back of the couch. “I called your grandma while I was out.” 

Tetsurou grinned and took a decent amount of rice porridge into his mouth. He nearly burned his entire mouth, but it felt like heaven. “Thank you, Kenma-kun.”

“Just eat your stupid porridge.”

Tetsurou happily obliged, savoring the green onions in his _okayu._ After he was done, he took the medicine Kenma offered, pulling a face at the flavor. 

“They should make these pills.” He muttered as he tightened the quilt around his body. “Taste terrible.” 

“You’re whinny when you’re sick.”

“Don’t insult me. I’m sick.” Tetsurou rested his head against Kenma’s, feeling petulant. He was tired and wanted to continue sleeping, but his laptop was staring at him, letting him know he needed to finish his paper. He scowled at the darkened screen.

“If you’re worried about your paper I emailed your professor.”

“What?!” Tetsurou regretted raising his voice. It strained his vocal chords, sending him into a coughing fit. “Why did you do that?” 

Kenma shrugged. “You look like you’re in no state to do a paper. They gave you an extension until tomorrow at midday.” 

Tetsurou felt like he could kiss the living daylights out of Kenma. “Kenma, you’re the best.” He purposely elongated his words while rubbing his cheek against Kenma’s head.

“Ow, stop that. You’ll tangle it.” The youngest lightly smacked Tetsurou on the chest, not really annoyed.

“Can we watch a movie? And cuddle? And sleep? I’m tired.”

“Sure.”

They migrated to Kenma’s room, Tetsurou lying on the bed on his side while Kenma went to grab the remote for the t.v. Tetsurou still had the quilt wrapped around him, looking like a human burrito which made Kenma snort. 

“Move. You’re hogging the bed.” 

Wordlessly, Tetsurou lifted the quilt; a silent invitation to cuddle.

“It’s your fault if I get sick.” 

“Sure, sure.” Tetsurou wrapped the quilt around them, resting his chin on Kenma’s head. “Thanks?”

“For what?”

“Taking care of me.” Tetsurou softly pressed his lips against Kenma’s hair, sighing. 

“It’s, uh, yeah. You’re welcome.” Kenma’s voice sounded bashful to Tetsurou’s ears, making a grin spread across Tetsurou’s face. 

“Is the world famous Kodzuken getting shy on me?”

“I’ll kick you out.” Kenma grumbled as he looked for a movie.

“So mean.” Tetsurou hugged Kenma against his chest, sighing at the warmth. He closed his eyes, sleep taking over him for the second time that day. 

A few days later, it was Tetsurou’s turn to take care of a sick Kenma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
